


秘密情人

by qmqhb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmqhb/pseuds/qmqhb





	秘密情人

KT，KrisTao。

他们借着窗上雾气写下他们的故事。

黄子韬在喘息抽气中断断续续地笑，被吴亦凡握住的手指还停留在末尾o上，呵出的气很快模糊了这几个字母，然后在吴亦凡的顶弄中贴上玻璃将它们完全蹭掉。

“我一点也不怀念过去。”黄子韬扭头，唇边扬起的角度刻薄又讥讽。吴亦凡捏住他下颚往他嘴里塞进两根手指搅动，“要么叫要么闭嘴。”

于是他配合地嗯嗯啊啊，一半是夸大一半是真实，身后是吴亦凡的身躯，比他体温要稍高些，身前是冰凉的落地窗，体内横冲直撞的物什角度深度都正合心意，又疼又爽。

他们在盥洗室做爱，黄子韬后腰被洗手台棱角磕出一小块淤青，吴亦凡也没好到哪去，背上被他抓了两道，吴亦凡笑他怎么跟野猫似的，而后皱皱鼻子又补上单字，“疼？”

后者环住他脖子亲昵地吧唧一口脸：“不疼，就想给你留个印。”

“这留不了疤，过几天就好了。”

“那你至少多记几天，疼的时候能想起来我。”

吴亦凡抱他到落地窗前，他扑棱着说自己重非要下来，可惜稍微动一下体内性器就愈深入一分，闹腾两下后就只能乖乖咬住唇缠住吴亦凡趴他肩上喘。

瘦得像是搂了一把骨头。吴亦凡心烦得要死，狠狠捏了把臀肉，全身也就剩这儿还有点肉了。

“多吃点行不行，你以为瘦成这样好看啊。”配合几个重音的是非常用力的抽插，生生将句子断成好几截。

黄子韬没接话茬，后背贴上窗户，让它承担了一部分体重，又觉得还是不行，就算这样也怕吴亦凡抱不动，非要下来转身换成后入，然后被吴亦凡捞住腰示意抬高屁股。

酒店楼层高，底下行人都很模糊，但大白天不遮不掩到底还是有点危险。

“不怕被人拍到啊你。”

吴亦凡抽插的动作停顿了一下。

“拍到最好。”

 

如果被人拍到，就跟他去国外结婚。

吴亦凡想。

 

但是没有被拍到。

黄子韬躺在床上翻了新闻。

 

吴亦凡已经走了，他也确实不应该待在这里，他该在距这里两小时飞机的地方拍戏，而他们不应该在一起。能名正言顺在一起的是Kirs和Tao。至于吴亦凡和黄子韬？他们能在盥洗室交欢就该知足了。

 

FIN


End file.
